Endless Tears
by Ash's 1 Fan
Summary: When Misty moves away from Cerulean, her life seems to be turned upside down from her regular, joyful one. Everyone she cared about disappears and she knows the end has come for her too...until someone from her past shows up at the right time.


Ever wonder why you were even alive…when you see no point in it __

Ever wonder why you were even alive…when you see no point in it? Everything and everyone you ever cared about…lost? From some sort twisted fate, you find yourself all alone in life. And from what? Your selfishness, your stupidity…your trust. Nothing else matters in life, so why even try to go on? People may say, "Life Goes On," well, what about now…the present? Some people can say those three words without hesitation, but me? Life may go on, yet only to find that **I **can't go on. It seems as though anything you were ever interested in was now just another dull thing life has to offer. Why is it that some people have everything…family, friends, and just people that care about them so much, they would give their own life up just for that one person…while others have no family, no friends, and no one to care about them. Maybe it's from their personality…but I wouldn't know. My world is choice #2, only because I made it that way. If I could turn back time, I just **know **I would do everything differently, than maybe, just maybe, I would be able to choose choice #1…

She walked down the wide sidewalk, not paying attention to anyone or anything around her, except her music that was blasting out of her headphones from her Walkman. It felt good to feel her legs moving at a fast pace again. She knew she needed the exercise, what after being cooped up in her lonely house that she can no longer call home, for the past two weeks.

Why? She didn't even want to think about it any more. The things that happened in her past will surely affect her future. That's why, no matter how hard she tried, so would never forget all the incidents that occurred in her short life.

But now wasn't the time…she took this walk to get over her past differences, not review them. That's also why she started her diary, to throw out all her anger, displeasure, and many other emotions she couldn't even begin to describe. 

Why did everyone have to leave her? Or an even tougher question: Why did _she_ have to leave everyone? Was she just too confident at the time and feel that she needed no ones pity? 

Probably…yes. She was always like that and she always will be. Nothing can change that. 

But why couldn't she go with everyone else? God is just putting her through more pain by making her live. Sure, not everyone she knew left, they just…_left._ All because of her plain rudeness. 

__

BEEP!!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

She came out of her trance, looking around for all the commotion. And when she saw a car stopped right in front of her, and millions of other cars piling in the back of the one, she realized _she _was the commotion.

"Hey, Girl! Are you okay already?!" screamed the man that was in the car right in front of her, nearly hanging out the window.

Even though her music was still blasting in her ear, she could hear all the beeps going off. She immediately threw them off her ears and rested them on her shoulders.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine," she replied to the man, yet not moving from her current position in the middle of the street.

She figured she must have been so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize she walked off the sidewalk and into the middle of a very busy highway.

"Well, be careful next time!" the man once again screamed at her, "Unless you wanna die!"

She just waved him on, putting her headphones back on, as she jumped back on the sidewalk. Right away, she heard all the cars zooming past her, acting like she really put them behind on their schedules.

She thought about what that man said…"Unless you wanna die!"

She shook her head and kept walking, "You have no idea, mister…" she mumbled to herself under all the car sounds.

__

My name is Misty Waterflower and this is my story…

***********************

**__**

13 Months Ago…

She reached her house, fumbling inside her pocket for her key. She found it and stuck it in the hole, opening the door just barely enough for her to squeeze in. She shut the door immediately behind her, leaning against it, as though she were about to collapse. She worked way too hard, mostly from people ordering her around all day.

She dropped her purse on a nearby table, than somehow making it over to the couch, plopping her full weight down on it. As soon as her head hit the pillow on the armrest, she felt as if she could fall asleep, no problem.

But before her mind could wonder off into its own dreamland, she heard a noise…it was coming from behind the couch. It was some sort of a rustling sound. She managed to lift her head, making her ears free to listen more carefully. She still couldn't figure out what it was, so she began looking over the back of the couch…

"BOO!"

"AHH!" she screamed out of surprise. But she calmed down quickly, after realizing who it was, "Nick! What are you doing?! How'd you get in here?!"

The man chuckled, "Just thought I'd surprise ya," he said, leaning over the couch to kiss her.

His mouth reached hers, and she pressed her lips back against his.

He slowly let go, smiling, "How was your day?"

Misty groaned, "Oh, very tiring! You wouldn't believe how stubborn customers can be!"

Nick came around the couch, and sat down beside her. He made her turn away from him, then began rubbing her shoulders, "Then, how about I make the stress go away, instead of bringing more onto you?"

__

Nick Shebeck was the man of my dreams. We met when I first moved here, on 89 Silverbo Avenue. He was a very friendly neighbor, always wanting to help out on something…maybe it's because he fell in love at first sight with me, too, but I wouldn't know. I'm glad he was there for me though. When I moved away from Cerulean, I really did move away! Where I live now (Rosering), is more than four hundred miles away from my original home. I tried to get something closer, but by the way things turned out, I'm glad I didn't.

We were just friends at first…very close friends at that. He was very sweet wherever we went. He would always take me places, buying me things here and there…and the best part? It wasn't because he had to; it was because he wanted to. I never had anyone do those kind of gestures for me before. Time went on, we became closer and closer. One night, he finally got the courage to ask me to be his girlfriend. Of course, I accepted right away! Who wouldn't? Nick is one of those guys you just can't take your eyes off. With his pure blond hair, and sky blue eyes, he's simply irresistible. But those are only two of his features. He's also muscular, but not as much as those guys you see in magazines. He stands at a perfect five feet and eight inches, three inches taller than me.

We were seeing each other for about seven months, when he asked me something I never thought possible in my life…

"Mmm…that feels good," Misty said, while closing her eyes and letting her shoulders droop.

"Great…" he whispered in her ear, "I want to make this very special."

"Want to make what very special?" she asked, almost asleep by now.

Until he stopped massaging her. She opened her eyes, the pleasure fading, as Nick turned her around to look at him.

"Misty…you know I love you with all my heart…I would do anything for you, just to make you happy. These past months have been completely amazing for me…and I hope they were for you, too. Well…what I want to say is…" he looked suddenly nervous, stopping and putting his hands in his jacket pocket.

Somehow, Misty knew what he was going to ask, she saw it in his sparkling eyes. It made her own eyes feel up with tears. This was the moment she'd been waiting for, for all her life.

He got down on the floor on one knee, holding open a small black box with a single diamond ring in the center, "Misty…will you marry me?"

Right away, she left out a sob. She threw her arms around his neck and held him closely, "Yes…yes, I will!" she almost yelled, nodding her head vigorously. 

Nick seemed full of surprise when he pulled her away to look into her eyes, "You-you really mean it?"

Misty again nodded, not being able to stop.

Nick laughed from his happiness, taking the ring out of the box and onto her finger. Before either of them had time to admire it on its new owner, Nick lifted her off the couch and spun her around in three complete circles.

"Oh, Misty! I love you so much!"

Misty sobbed/laughed, "I love you, too, Nick."

He set her down on the floor, and pressed her lips against his once again. It was simple at first, but became more passionate within seconds. They stood there, in the middle of the room, holding each other close, and kissing one another, as though it would be their last time. They wanted to express how much they really did care about the other, and that would be through fiery passion.

__

That night was the best of my life. I actually felt totally and completely alive. Like nothing else in life could ever go on. Him and I were going to live together for all eternity, loving and caring for each other as best as we could. That night made me believe I was really loved, and all because of him. He was so gentle; it couldn't be more perfect when I dreamed it. And guess what? He was still holding me close when I awoke the next morning.

Well, that first month we were engaged was also perfect. We were always up half the night, talking about how wonderful our wedding would be, all the beautiful decorations everywhere, me seeing them as I walk down the isle. It was all-flawless.

Near the end of that month, I started to get sick. I had no idea what was happening to me. Neither did Nick. He always had me take it easy, and he would do everything he could for me. I wasn't sick all the time, but more than I ever was within two weeks. Finally, I went to the doctors to ask him about it, and got the second biggest surprise of my life…

Misty walked in the door, just coming back from the doctors. She saw Nick lying on her couch, watching TV. When she closed the door, he realized she was there, and immediately shut the box off. He sat straight up on the couch, allowing Misty to sit next to him. Right away, she took both of his hands in hers.

"Nick…I have a surprise for you," she was smiling endlessly.

The smiling made him relax, knowing she wasn't going to die or anything, "Well, what is it? You're going to be okay?"

Misty nodded, "Yes, but this is even better than that!"

Nick became curious, raising his one eyebrow, "What is it?" he repeated.

Misty grinned, as she started off slow, "Well…I went to the doctors…"

"And…?" he urged her on.

"And they did some tests…"

"And…?"

"When he came back with the results, he told me what I'm about to tell you…" Misty was now smiling so hard, her face felt overloaded.

Nick shifted impatiently on the couch, squeezing her hands tighter, "_And_…"

Misty squealed a little with delight, "He said…he said that I'm pregnant, Nick! I'm pregnant!"

Nick's face still didn't change, it was if he was still confused and trying to figure out what she was talking about, "Come again?"

Misty thought he was just so shocked, just as she was, he thought he didn't hear right, "I said I'm pregnant! Isn't that great?!"

It seemed that something was now registering, "Oh…pregnant, huh? Heh," he looked down at their hands, not bothering to look her in the eye any more.

Misty's smile slowly faded off her face, "Nick, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, it's just…I guess I never expected this. I mean, I thought we weren't even going to think about children until we were married for awhile," he said, a little uncomfortably.

Misty cringed a little, "Yeah, I know it's a shock and all, but…we'll still love our baby all the same, right?"

Nick smiled to reassure her, "Yes, of course," he brought her into a gentle hug.

Misty hugged him back, but with more pressure, smiling once again, "Great."

__

Yeah, sure, it seemed great at the time. But little did I know that it was never great to him. He stayed with me that night, just like all the other nights since we were engaged. I fell asleep holding him tightly, only to wake up holding a pillow. At first I thought he only went out for awhile and he'd be back soon. But he didn't even leave a note. Usually he would make sure to be that thoughtful, as for me not to worry. Maybe he just forgot, I told myself. Yet, when he didn't come back all day or the next, I know he abandoned me…and our baby.

Of course, I took it hard. Very hard at that. I cried. I cried until I couldn't cry any more. And to think…I trusted that man! That was only my first mistake, unfortunately.

After that, I called my sisters to tell them that I was pregnant, but didn't happen to mention that the father left. They wanted me to visit Cerulean for a little bit, so they could spend some time with me, before I get too wrapped up in taking care of the baby. I accepted, mostly because I wanted to get out of my house.

"Like, Misty! Hello!" her one sister, Lily, greeted her.

"Hey! Like, how ya been?" Daisy asked her.

Violet just ran out and hugged Misty, followed by the other two.

This made Misty smile again, "Hi, guys. I'm doing fine, what about you?"

"Oh, we're, like, fine!" Violet exclaimed, "Come on in!"

Misty followed them inside the gym, and they led her to the pool area. She enjoyed this. She hasn't been near water too much, and really missed it. She also remembered leaving her Pokemon here, afraid she wouldn't have enough time to take care of them when she lived on her own.

All four sisters sat on the side of the pool, dipping their feet in the cool water.

"So, like, talk to us, Misty. We haven't seen you in so long," Daisy started.

Misty shrugged her shoulders a little bit, acting shy, " What is there to say?"

"Well…for starters, like, tell us what you know about the baby so far. Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Lily asked.

"I don't know yet," Misty laughed, "It's only been a month. They can't start telling until about five or more."

Violet nodded, "Uh-huh, but what do you, like, hope its gonna be?"

Misty shook her head, "I don't care. I'll love it either way."

"Well, that's great! You're, like, gonna be an excellent mom!" Lily exclaimed.

Misty smiled again, "Thanks."

"And what about the father? Is he gonna be, like, an excellent parent, too?" Daisy asked.

"Wellll…" Misty started, not knowing how to put the sentence.

"That, like, reminds me. How come he, like, didn't come along?" Lily now asked.

"Because…" Misty decided to say it fast, "Idon'tknowwhereheis!"  


Her three sisters blinked once at her, "Like…what?" they all three asked.

Misty sighed a little, "I guess he didn't want to have kids yet, so when I told him…he left me."  


"WHAT?!"

"LIKE, HOW COULD HE?!"

"WHY WOULD, LIKE, HE DO THAT TO YOU, MISTY?!"

"Guys!" Misty tried to settle them down, "I have no answers to your questions. I didn't even see it coming. I thought he would be as happy and proud as I was…but I guess not."

Her sisters became sympathetic.

"Oh, like, Misty, we're really sorry," Violet told her.

"Yeah…" Misty looked down.

"Hey! I have, like, the greatest idea ever!" Lily shouted.

"What?" everyone else asked.

"Well, since Misty has to, like, live alone now, and that isn't good, specially when she's pregnant, how 'bout she comes to live with us again?!"

"That's an excellent idea!" Violet told her.

"Yeah!" Daisy agreed.

Lily nodded than turned to Misty, "What do you, like, think?"

"I don't know…" Misty began, making sure not to look at any of her sisters. 

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! That way, the Cerulean City Gym will keep getting passed down, from generation to, like, generation." Lily said.

Misty thought. She thought long and hard. She could use the company, but what about her house? She loved it so much. It was her dream house, so say the least. She always wanted to live in a house like she has now. And it took her so long to find one just like it, too. She couldn't give that up! No matter how lonely it gets.

Misty shook her head, "Thanks, but I can handle it over there.

"Oh, please, Misty! You got to live here, with, like, us!" Violet informed her.

"I got to?" Misty repeated her, "Why do I _have _too?"

"'Cause, like, you wouldn't be able to take care of yourself and a baby without a husband!" Daisy said, as though it were the most obvious thing.

"Exactly, you're gonna, like, need us, Misty," Lily added.

Misty saw all of them nod, but she felt herself fuming with anger now, "What are you guys talking about? I can handle everything just fine without a husband. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself!"

"Like…we know you're grown up and all, we just thought it would be easier for you if we-," Daisy got cut off.

"No! You didn't think! You don't think I can be on my own with a child! Well, this just in! I have tons of responsibility! More than you guys will _ever _have!"

She screamed so loud, her voice echoed off the walls of the room. She felt as though she has never been more insulted in her life. She couldn't stand it any longer. She stood up, slipped her shoes on, and ran out of the gym as fast as she could.

__

I raced home, anger still boiling my blood. I hardly stopped at any red lights or stop signs, I just wanted to get home and begin my new life…on my own.

Once I got home, shut the door, and locked it, I realized how empty the place looked. It didn't look like my home any more. There was no sunshine lighting up all the rooms. I knew, as much as I hated to admit it, that I missed Nick. Even after what he did to me.

And as I sat there on the couch, listening to the empty silence, I saw I made a great mistake. My sisters only wanted to help me, but I didn't want it. I was too proud to need help. I don't need any one feeling sorry for me. What I said was true! I told myself, I can take care of things.

Yet…I lost my sisters. Sure, I was never that close to them, but I knew I could still use their help sometimes. I don't know why I overreacted like that. It just felt like something was telling me to forget those losers, that I never needed them, and I never will.

It turned out that little something was wrong. Very wrong. Each month went by slowly. I had to get two jobs to manage the house bills, gas, and food. Sometimes I even had to work over time for both. That means, working all day and all night. It was a hard time, I had to vomit a lot, go to the bathroom a lot, or just relax my feet a lot. But my bosses were insensitive, they continuously told me to keep working or I get fired. I had no choice. I just hoped I wasn't making my baby sick from all this work and hardly any sleep.

About six months later, things were still the same. I knew more about my baby though! I was going to have a girl. Even though I would've loved it either way, I was kind of glad it was going to be a girl. We would have more in common.

I also got a friend while I was working at one of my jobs. Her name was Belynda Harvings. She soon became my best friend after helping me out a lot. She just began working there, but she didn't take no heat from our boss. Every time I had an emergency and just couldn't be working, she would cover for me. Of course, it got her and I both in a lot of trouble, but we got over it. 

__

One day, we were out shopping, when I came to a conclusion that I was way overprotective of others…

"Hey, Misty, what do you think about this dress?" asked Belynda, holding up a dark blue dress in front of her, running her hand, quickly, up and down the dress, and doing poses as if she were already modeling it.

Misty laughed, "That would look good on you."

Belynda nodded and noticed that Misty was just looking through the baby clothes, "Hey, don't you want some more clothes for yourself, too? After all, don't you wanna look _hot_, even when you're pregnant?" Belynda emphasized.

Misty giggled again, "Yeah, but I just don't have the money. I need clothes for my baby more than I need them for myself."

"Oh! Come on girl!" Belynda looked shocked that a girl wasn't thinking about her own style, "I'll buy you baby clothes! Even though…I don't think you're fit in them…" she said, looking Misty up and down, "But I guess we'll just _squeeze _ya in!"

"Lyn!" Misty exclaimed while Belynda just laughed. But as soon as she started, she shut up quickly.

Misty saw her face become serious when she looked past Misty and at something else.

"What? What is it?" Misty asked.

Belynda grabbed Misty's shoulders, as if to keep Misty from looking, "Cute guys at one o'clock."

Misty sighed, "I should have known that's what you were looking at."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm human!" Belynda defended herself.

"Who says you're human?" Misty smirked.

Belynda just gave her a little nudge on the shoulder, "Come on, Misty, we gotta go introduce ourselves!"

Misty raised her eyebrows, "We do? But…we don't even know if they're dangerous or not…"

Belynda turned her eyes off the guys and gave Misty a surprised look, "Dangerous?" she laughed, "Not all guys are like that, Misty. But the only way to find out is getting to know them."

She was about to walk over to the two guys, but Misty stopped her, "Lyn, I don't know about this…"

Belynda sighed, "But I wanna meet someone! I haven't had a boyfriend in over two years. I'm getting kinda lonely."

Misty looked a little sympathetic, "Yeah, I know how you feel, it's just…" Misty turned around to look at the men, "It's just that I don't want to getting hurt like I did."

Belynda seemed to understand now. She knew she could meet guys any time, she just would make sure it wasn't when she was with Misty, "Okay, I won't go over."

Misty let out a deep breath, "Thanks, Lyn."

__

I could tell Belynda was a little ticked at me, but I didn't blame her. All she wanted to do was have some fun, and I ruined it. I guess I just didn't want to lose her now over some stupid guy. She's the only friend I had left and I didn't want that to blow over. I remember her mentioning to me that if I held my daughter back from guys (when she got old enough, of course), she might become desperate and just run off with him and I may never see her again. I thought about it, and realized it was true. Not all guys are like Nick, I just happened to meet the Mr. Wrong.

Somehow, I lasted three more months, when it was time. I felt a huge kick in my stomach and knew I had to get to the hospital. I was in no condition to drive, so I prayed Belynda was home. It was almost midnight, so I figured she was, just maybe not awake. Thank God she had a phone in her room. When I told her I was going into labor, she immediately came and got me.

I have to say, that was one of the scariest moments of my life. I always saw those movies where the husband was always right beside the wife. Holding her hand, and letting her squeeze the heck out of it. Well, even though I didn't have that, I still had Belynda. Even when the doctors told her to leave, she wouldn't. Somehow she knew I needed someone there with me.

Well, it was going onto five AM and I still didn't have the baby. I was hoping it wouldn't take that long, but I lasted. I'm surprised Belynda never fell asleep on me!

Then, the time came. I was having my baby; I was breaking Belynda's hand. The pain was so great, I thought I was going to pass out here and there. But when I heard the baby crying, I knew I did it. I brought another life into this world. It was a beautiful baby girl. Seven pounds and Five Ounces. They let her hold me almost immediately, because I kept begging them to see her.

As I held her in my arms, her little hands moving up to her eyes to block the light, I realized life wasn't bad at all. Life also had many joyous things, and my daughter was the best of them all.

And Belynda…I couldn't have asked for a better friend. She always wanted to be there for me, no matter how much crap the doctors gave her. In fact, I asked her if she would be Godmother for my baby. Of course she was honored. That's when I named her…

"Clarise Belynda Waterflower," Misty said proudly, as the nurse wrote the name on a birth certificate.

"And your full name?" the nurse asked Misty.

"Misty Jasmine Waterflower," she responded.

The nurse nodded, writing that down also, "And the father's full name?"

Misty hesitated, looking down at Clarise, "There…there is no father."

The nurse looked up at her with a weird look on her face, "What do you mean 'there's no father'? The baby just didn't come from nowhere."

Misty gave the nurse a stern look, "I said what I mean: There is _no _father!"

The nurse stared at her with an open mouth, then shook her head while walking out the door, "Another pregnancy gone wrong."

Misty ignored that remark, only paying attention to Clarise. With her few golden-red locks and small body, almost completely covered with a soft, warm, pink blanket.

"Now we have a new girl to hang out with," Belynda said quietly, while staring at Clarise over Misty's shoulder.

Misty laughed lightly, "Yeah…do you wanna hold her?"

Belynda looked surprised, "Me? Hold her?"

Misty smiled, "Of course, after all, you are her Godmother."

This made Belynda smile, too. She carefully took the baby from Misty, holding Clarise in a laying position, "Hey, Girl, what's up?"

__

It turned out that I made a very good decision letting Belynda be my Clarise's Godmother. I had to rest a lot after I gave birth, but my bosses wouldn't take that. Well, Belynda couldn't do anything about my one job (which I lost), but she promised my other boss that she would take over my position until I could work again. I owed her a lot at that point.

Time went on, things were still pretty bad. I had to spend a lot of my time trying to find another job. I not only had to pay the house bills and for food, I now had to pay a baby-sitter for Clarise. She eventually quite after I promised I'd pay her at the end of every month, but got three months behind.

__

Well, unfortunately for Belynda, she couldn't handle both positions like she promised, which got her in big trouble with our boss. It seemed that he had enough of our "foolish games," and fired Belynda. She wasn't upset at all, though. It turned out that her parents were almost millions and left her a lot of money when they died. Belynda was only working at the stupid place, because she got tired of sitting at home all day. I'm still surprised **I **didn't get fired.

I hated admitting it, but I was glad she got fired. It saved a lot of worry for me. She offered to baby-sit Clarise every time I couldn't. She told me she didn't need to get paid, but every once in awhile, I would give her a good tip. She deserved it.

But in the end, nobody really gets all what they deserve. And I found that out after Belynda has been baby-sitting Clarise for about three and a half years (I couldn't believe time could go so fast when you have a baby). 

It was nine PM, when I walked in the door, only to find myself face to face with yet another horrible incident…

****

Next part coming soon! ^_^ Please Review!


End file.
